tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mutation Problem
Mutation Problem ist die 28. Folge der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie des Users Socke 21, sowie die 7. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Die Episode beginnt im Versteck des Shredders. Genauer im geheimen Labor von Baxter Stockman tief unter der Erde. Dieser arbeitet so eben an einer Maschine als plötzlich Shredder das Labor betritt. Shredder: Stockman! Baxter erschrickt durch den überraschenden Besuch. Stockman: Uh, Meister Shredder, ich habe sie gar nicht erwartet. Shredder: Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich will wissen wie weit du bist! Stockman: Ja natürlich, sie haben recht. Ich bin so gut wie fertig und kann ihnen versichern, dass meine neue Erfindung, der Mutageninjektor, funktionieren wird. Ich benötige nur noch ein paar Versuchsobjekte. Shredder: Gut. Ich schicke Foot Soldaten aus um dir welche zu besorgen. Achja und Stockman... Sollte deine Erfindung nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse liefern, dann bis du das nächste Versuchsobjekt. Stockman: Ja, Meister Shredder. Shredder verlässt das Labor und lässt Baxter wieder alleine. Als er seinen Thronsaal betritt, wird er bereits von einigen Foot Soldaten und Tiger Claw erwartet. Shredder: Tiger Claw. Nimm die Foot Soldaten und besorgt Stockman Versuchspersonen für seine Experimente. Tiger Claw: Wie sie wünschen, Meister. Tiger Claw und die Foot Soldaten verbeugen sich und verlassen dann den Thronsaal. Währenddessen im Versteck der Turtles Die Turtles, mit Ausnahme von Leonardo, sitzen soeben in der Küche und besprechen die Vorgehensweise ihrer nächsten Mission. Donatello: Ok, ich würde sagen wir greifen durch die Kanalisation an... Raphael: Dümmste Idee die es gibt, Donnie. Wir müssen direkt angreifen. Donatello: Das soll ein guter Plan sein?! Da hat selbst Mikey bessere Pläne. Michelangelo: He!! Meine Pläne sind großartig. Raphael: Ja klar, Mikey und ich bin der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Gerade als Michelangelo und Raphael zu streiten begonnen wollten, unterbindet Donatello diesen Streit. Donatello: Mikey, Raph! Das ist jetzt echt der falsche Zeitpunkt! Raphael: Gesteh es dir ein Donnie, Leo ist der Einzige von uns der Pläne schmieden kann. Donatello: Ja mag sein, aber Leo ist zur Zeit außer Gefecht, da müssen wir ohne ihn klar kommen. Raphael: Na schön, also wie wollen wir vorgehen. Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo diskutieren weiter über die Taktik als plötzlich ein Einspruch von der Seite kommt. Donatello: Fest steht wir greifen durch die Kanalisation an. Leonardo: Ich würde mich über das Dach hineinschleichen. Donatello: Bitte, Leo. Wir planen hier grad unsere Taktik. Einen Moment mal... Erst jetzt begriff Donatello und seine Brüder wer zu ihnen gesprochen hat. Donatello: ...Leo! Michelangelo: Leo!! Du bist wieder auf den Beinen, Bro! Raphael: Leo, dir geht es besser! Leonardo: Hey, Jungs! Naja mehr oder weniger. Plötzlich betreten April und Splinter die Küche. April: Oh mein Gott, Leo! April läuft zu ihrem Freund und umarmt ihn. Leonardo: Schön dich zu sehen, April. Splinter geht langsam zu seinem Sohn und umarmt ihn schließlich auch. Splinter: Leonardo. Mein Sohn. Leonardo: Es ist schön wieder unter den Lebenden zu sein, Sensei. Splinter: Leonardo du solltest dich trotzdem jetzt ausruhen. Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, ihr geht auf Patrouille Leonardo: Bis später, Jungs. Raphael: Bis später, Leo. Keine Sorge wir lassen dir ein paar übrig. Michelangelo: Bis dann, Leo. Donatello: Bis dann. Die drei Turtles verlassen das Versteck und begeben sich auf Patrouille auf die Dächer von New York City. Raphael: Jungs, ich bin froh, dass Leo wieder auf den Beinen ist. Michelangelo: Ja, ich hoffe er... Donatello: Wartet, was ist das? Die Turtles entdeckten einige Foot Soldaten unten auf der Straße. Raphael: Foot Soldaten. Der Tag wird ja immer besser! Donatello: Sehen wir uns das Ganze genauer an. Die drei Turtles springen hinab auf die Straße und beobachten die Vorkommnisse aus einem Versteck heraus. Foot Soldat 1: Gut, dass war der Letzte. Ich denke das sollte reichen. Schafft ihn in den Truck zu den Anderen. Foot Soldat 2: Ja, Sir. Los! Zwei Foot Soldaten treiben einen gefangen genommenen Zivilisten in Richtung Ladeluke eines Trucks. Donatello: Sie nehmen Menschen gefangen. Aber wofür? Michelangelo: Wir müssen sie aufhalten. Raphael: Dann legen wir mal los! Donatello: Warte, Raph. Nein! Ohne nachzudenken stürmt Raphael auf die Foot Soldaten zu. Kurz bevor er diese erreichen konnte, wurde er von ihnen entdeckt und richteten mit Betäubungspfeilen geladenen Armbrüste auf ihn. Foot Soldat 1: Turtles! Die sind noch bessere Subjekte. Nehmt sie gefangen! Nur betäuben, nicht töten! In zwischen Zeit griffen auch Donatello und Michelangelo an und nahmen den Kampf gegen die Soldaten auf. Donatello: Betäubungspfeile! Achtung! Die Turtles weichen den Pfeilen geschickt aus und erledigten einen Soldaten nach dem Anderen. Foot Soldat 1: Lasst sie nicht entkommen! Öffnet den zweiten Truck und lasst unsere neuen "Haustiere" frei! Ein Foot Soldat öffnet die Ladeluke des zweiten Trucks. Kaum war diese offen sprangen wolfähnliche Kreaturen heraus. Foot Soldat 3: Angriff! Kaum gab er diesen Befehl stürzten sich die Reißwölfe auf die Turtles. Donatello: Raph, pass auf! Plötzlich springt Raphael ein Reißwolf an und reist ihn zu Boden. Donatello eilt seinem Bruder zu Hilfe, achtet dabei allerdings nicht auf die Foot Soldaten. Im nächsten Moment trifft ihn ein Pfeil in den Arm. Michelangelo: Donnie! Einige Sekunden später wirkte auch schon das Gift in dem Pfeil. Donatello begann zu taumeln und stürzte dann bewusstlos zu Boden. Raphael: Donnie! Nein! Raphael rammt dem Reißwolf seine Sais in die Brust und wirft ihn dann auf einen Foot Soldaten. Foot Soldat 1: Einer der Turtles ist am Boden, erledigt die anderen Beiden! Vorwärts! Nun richteten die Foot ihre Armbrüste auf Michelangelo, der soeben ebenfalls von einem Reißwolf angegriffen wurde. Einer Pfeile trifft ihn plötzlich in den Oberschenkel. Michelangelo: Oh Man, Ich fühl mich...irgendwie...nicht so...gut. Nun ging auch Michelangelo zu Boden. Foot Soldat 2: Der Turtle ist down! Foot Soldat 1: Gut, konzentriert euer Feuer auf den letzten Turtle! Raphael kämpft noch immer gegen die Foot Soldaten und die Reißwölfe. Selbst nachdem ihn einige Pfeile getroffen haben, führt er seinen Kampf weiter. Foot Soldat 1: Weiter feuern! Betäubt ihn endlich! Immer mehr Pfeile treffen Raphael. Erst nach über zehn Pfeilen geht Raphael langsam zu Boden. Raphael: Tut mir leid, Jungs. Ein Foot Soldat nähert sich dem am Boden liegenden Raphael. Foot Soldat 3: Wir haben ihn! Foot Soldat 1: Schafft die Turtles in den Truck und bringt sie ins Labor. Meister Shredder wird äußerst zufrieden sein. Die Foot Soldaten laden die Turtles in den Truck und setzen sich kurz darauf in Bewegung. Währenddessen im Versteck der Turtles Inzwischen zeit besuchte auch Casey das Versteck. Casey: Man, Leo echt mega geil, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Leonardo: Ja, schön euch wieder zu sehen, Leute. Plötzlich betritt Splinter den Raum. Splinter: Leonardo, sind deine Brüder bereits zurück von der Patrouille ? Leonardo: Nein, Sensei. Soll ich sie suchen gehen? Splinter: Nein, du bist noch zu schwach. Casey, such du nach ihnen. Leonardo: Aber Sensei, ich... Splinter: Nein! Casey: Keine Sorge Leo ich finde die Jungs schon. Casey begibt sich auf die Suche nach den Turtles. Derweilen erreichen die Foot Soldaten das Versteck des Shredders. Sie bleiben vor dem Eingang stehen. Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Tür und heraus tritt Tiger Claw. Der Anführer des Foot Soldaten Trupps steigt aus dem Truck aus und näher sich Tiger Claw mit großer Zufriedenheit. Foot Soldat 1: Sir, wir haben drei Zivilisten und drei der Turtles gefangen genommen. Tiger Claw: Ihr habt die Turtles? Foot Soldat 1: Ja, Sir. Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo. Tiger Claw: Was ist mit dem Vierten, Leonardo? Foot Soldat 1: Sie waren nur zu Dritt. Tiger Claw: Na schön, schafft sie in den Inhaftierungsblock und bringt die Menschen in Stockmans Labor. Ich informiere Meister Shredder. Foot Soldat 1: Wie sie wünschen, Tiger Claw. Los, schafft sie rein! Die Foot bringen die Turtles in den Inhaftierungsblock, welcher sich tief unter der Erde befindet. Währenddessen wurden die gefangen genommenen Menschen in das Labor von Baxter gebracht. Stockman, Shredder und Tiger Claw erwarteten bereits die Subjekte. Foot Soldat 1: Meister Shredder, wir haben die Subjekte. Shredder: Gute Arbeit. Stockman, starte das Experiment. Stockman: Ja, Meister Shredder. Fixiert die Subjekte auf den Tischen. Die Foot Soldaten befolgten den Befehl. Nachdem sie die Menschen auf die Tische geschnallt haben, steckt Stockman ihnen einen Schlauch in den Arm. Dann geht er zurück zu seinem Pullt und drückt auf einen Knopf. Kurz darauf floss mit Krabben-DNA versetztes Mutagen durch den Schlauch in das Blutkreislaufsystem der Versuchspersonen. Stockman: Die Mutation wird einige Stunden dauern. Aber es scheint alles nach Plan zu laufen. Sie müssen sich nur ein wenig gedulden, Meister Shredder. Shredder: Sollten sie ihre Pflicht nicht erfüllen, dann wirst du dafür bezahlen. Halte dir das vor Augen. Stockman: Keine Sorge, Meister. Einige Zeit später näherte sich Casey dem Versteck des Shredders Casey: Laut der Ortungsapp sind sie im Versteck des Shredders. Das kann was werden. Ok, dann rette ich mal ihre Panzer. Casey schleicht sich von der Seite an das Gebäude heran. Vor der Tür stand ein Foot Soldat. Um ihn von der Tür weg zu locken, schoss Casey einen Puck auf den Weg hinaus. Kaum sah der Soldat diesen nährte er sich diesem. Gerade als er den Puck hochhob verpasst Casey ihm einen Schlag mit seinem Hockeyschläger. Der Foot Soldat geht sofort zu Boden und Casey zieht ihn hinter einige Mülltonnen. Dann zieht er sich die Ausrüstung des Foot Soldaten an, nimmt seine Armbrust und geht in Richtung Eingang. ''' '''Langsam geht er an den anderen Wachten, welche bei der Tür stationiert sind, vorbei. Im Gebäude begibt er sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Weg um in die tieferen Ebenen des Verstecks zu gelangen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreicht er einen Lift. Gerade als er nach unten fahren will und sich bereits die Türen schließen, steigen zwei weitere Foot Soldaten in den Lift dazu. Sie betätigen keinen anderen Knopf, weshalb Casey annimmt, dass sie auch in der Inhaftierungsebene aussteigen würden. Casey: Also ihr fahrt auch in die Inhaftierungsebene? Foot Soldat 1: Ja, wir sollen die Turtles in das Labor überstellen, auf Befehl von Meister Shredder. Wieso steigst du dort aus? Casey: Äh..wegen dem Gleichen. Ich soll euch dabei helfen. Laut Meister Shredder. Foot Soldat 1: Alles klar. Im nächsten Moment öffnen sich die Türen. Casey steigt zusammen mit den beiden Foot Soldaten aus. Die Turtles befinden sich am anderen Ende des Raumes in einer Zelle. Casey war klar, dass er sie nie befreien könnte, wenn die beiden Soldaten weiterhin hier sind. Daher zündet er einen kleinen Sprengsatz an, legt ihn in den Lift und lässt ihn zwei Stockwerke nach Oben fahren. Kurze Zeit später explodiert dieser. Durch die Explosion wurde die beiden Soldaten aufgeschreckt. Foot Soldat 2: Was war das? Foot Soldat 1: Löst Alarm aus. Los, wir sehen nach! Die vier Foot Soldaten, welche sich in der Inhaftierungsebene befanden, verließen rasch den Raum. Casey: Ich pass so lange auf die Turtles auf! Kaum verließ der Letzte den Raum ging er schnell zu der Zelle des Turtles und nimmt seine Sturmhaube ab. Casey: Jungs, ich bin es. Ich hohl euch da raus. Raphael: Und wie? Casey: Wenn die Soldaten zurück kommen und die Zelle öffnen um euch ins Labor zu bringen, wartet auf mein Zeichen, dann greift an. Raphael: Alles klar. Donatello: Warte, Casey. Wie hast du uns gefunden? Casey: Ich hab mit meinem Handy eure T-Phones geortet. Das kann jeder. Michelangelo: Tja Donnie, wie es aussieht bist du doch nicht der Schlauste. Donatello verpasst Michelangelo einen Schlag. Casey: Achtung, sie kommen zurück. Casey setzt die Sturmhaube wieder auf und empfängt die Foot Soldaten. Foot Soldat 1: Es gab eine kleine Explosion. Die Sache ist unter Kontrolle. Schaffen wir die Turtles jetzt ins Labor, sonst wird Stockman noch ungeduldig. Die Foot Soldaten öffnen die Zellentür und lassen die Turtles heraus. Dabei richten sie stets ihre Armbrüste auf sie. Dann, als sie zum Lift gehen, gibt Casey das Zeichen. Zusammen mit den Turtles setzen sie die Foot außer Gefecht. Raphael: Danke, Casey. Casey: Keine Ursache, verschwinden wir jetzt. Michelangelo: Halt, wir können noch nicht verschwinden. Wir müssen die Menschen befreien. Donatello: Du hast recht. Ich denke ich weis auch wo sie sind. In Stockmans Labor. Raphael: Dann legen wir los! Casey fährt zusammen mit den Turtles auf die Ebene in der sich Stockmans Labor befindet. Zunächst, als sie ausstiegen, erledigen sie die Foot Soldaten im Labor aus dem Hinterhalt. Doch sie wurden von Baxter entdeckt. Stockman: Turtles, dieses mal werdet ihr nicht entkommen! Stockman betätigt einen Schalter woraufhin sich ein Tor öffnet. Durch die Tür betreten die drei mutierten Menschen den Raum. Stockman: Shredder Elite! Angriff! Die Shredder Elite stürzt sich auf die Turtles und Casey. Casey: Ich denke nicht das wir den Menschen noch helfen können. Raphael: Wir können sie nur noch erledigen. Machen wir sie fertig! Um die Chancen eines Sieges der Foot Elite zu erhöhen lässt Stockman Verstärkung rufen. Einige Foot Stalker betreten den das Labor. (Foot Stalker sind Foot Soldaten, welche zu Cyborgs "verbessert" wurden. Sie besitzen als Waffen die selben Armklingen wie der Shredder.) Stockman: Ihr habt keine Chance, Turtles. Donatello: Raph, lange können wir nicht mehr gegen sie klar kommen. Raphael: Ich hab einen Plan! Michelangelo: Echt?! Du hast einen Plan? Raphael: Ja, seht zu und haltet euch bereit, wenn ich das Zeichen gebe dann lauft ihr zum Lift. Donatello: Ok, ich hoffe du weist was du da tust. Nach dieser Ansage riss sich Raphael vom Kampf los und schnitt mit seinen Sais ein Wasserrohr an der Wand auf. Durch den hohen Druck spritzte das Wasser aus dem Rohr und übergoss sich über den gesamten Boden. Danach flüchtet er in Richtung Lift. Raphael: Jetzt! Kaum hatte der Letzte den Lift erreicht wirft Raphael einen seiner Sais auf ein Stromkabel. Dieses wurde durch das Sais durchtrennt und viel zu Boden. Als es auf das Wasser trifft, versetzte es der Shredder Elite und den Foot Stalkern einen heftigen Stromschlag. Währenddessen fuhren die Turtles zusammen mit Casey zurück an die Oberfläche. Oben angekommen kämpften sie sich aus dem Versteck des Shredders und verschwinden in der Dunkelheit. Casey: Wir haben es geschafft! Michelangelo: Booyakasha! Donatello: Ich denke nicht, dass wir es schon geschafft haben. Baxter könnte weitere Menschen mutieren und zu Soldaten des Shredders machen. Sollte das passieren, dann haben wir ein echtes Mutations Problem... '' Trivia * Der Ausstrahlungstermin wurde für den 3. September 2015 um 20:15 festgesetzt. * Diese Folge ist die Erste unter der neuen Auflage, weshalb auch die Formatierung verändert wurde. Charaktere Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21) Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:TMNT Socke 21; Version/2